This disclosure relates to a method of modifying light with optical elements having silicone acrylate polymer networks.
Optical elements such as polarizers and diffusers are used in a wide variety of optical devices. Examples include display devices in which an optical element is used to enhance brightness and reduce glare, and in sunglasses to reduce light intensity and glare. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for optical elements made from a variety of materials and constructions and that can be used in the design and manufacture of optical devices for a variety of applications.